


The Date

by karyv_mp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Mr. Honey flirts with Alice, Soulmates, confession of feelings, falice - Freeform, jealous FP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karyv_mp/pseuds/karyv_mp
Summary: I always had the idea that when Alice returned from the farm, for some reason she would meet Mr. Honey and he would've flirted with her...
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Date

Alice is back from the farm, she's finally home, she never thought she would be sharing a house with FP and his kids, but after her daughter begged her to stay with them she realized she wouldn't have a choice, she will do anything to make her daughter happy again.

Things with FP weren't great, he already apologized to her but she's not ready to forgive him, it wasn't the first time he broke her heart, it wasn't the first time he chose someone else instead of her, so no...she's not going to forgive him that easily this time.

Betty told her that there's a new principal in school and that the parents will have a meeting with him so they can know each other.  
So that's why she's on her way to school, not too thrilled to be spending the next hour with all the parents, but she needs to be sure that her daughter has a good principal in her senior year.  
Alice arrives to the school and walks to the auditorium, she spots Mary and like she's the only tolerable person she can stand right now, she decides to go and sit right next to her.

They made small talk while the auditorium is getting full with all the parents, and then Mr. Honey appears and starts to talk, he looks like a decent man she thinks.

Minutes later FP arrives to school, he wanted to be there on time but being the sheriff means that you will never have a free agenda, he doesn't want to bother anyone so he sits in the back.  
Mr. Honey keeps talking and explaining to all of them why he wanted this job and that he hopes that it will be a great year, he spots Alice in the crowd and after that he can't keep his eyes of her.

FP sees that he is smiling to someone but he can't see who, so he doesn't pay attention and keeps listening to him.  
The meeting ends and everybody starts to leave the school, Alice stands up, say goodbye to Mary and gets ready to leave but Mr. Honey stops her.

"Hi Mr. Honey" She says and smiles politely at him, extending her hand to shake his hand, he shakes her hand back and says "Please, call me Holden, and your name is?" "Oh, I'm Alice, I'm Elizabeth's mother" "Oh right! Miss Cooper, she looks like a young brilliant woman, and as beautiful as her mother" He says with a smile and Alice is not sure how to respond "Oh thank you, and yes, she's brilliant" "I should probably get going, I think you have a lot of things to do" Alice says. "Before you go, uhm...I want to know if you will like to go out with me sometime? Maybe have dinner or something?" She wasn't expecting that at all, but, it's just one dinner right? It can't be that bad, besides it can help her to get a little distraction in her life. "Oh, I would love to" "Great, so are you free next Friday?" "Yes" "Perfect, I'll see you then".

They exchange numbers and she walks out of the school, not knowing that FP had witnessed the whole thing.

Friday rolls around and she gets ready for her date, he told her that they are going to a nice restaurant on the Northside so she puts a beautiful black dress, applies some make up and fix her hair.  
She descends the stairs and spots FP in the couch, he's watching TV but the sound of her heels makes him look up to see her and his heart stops for a moment, she looks so beautiful and it kills him that she's going out with someone else.  
She walks to the kitchen and he's up in an instant, following her.  
She's drinking a glass of water before she goes, she turns around and spots FP staring at her.

"Don't you think is a little weird that you are going out with HIM?" He asks and she raises an eyebrow "Why?" She asks, "Because he's the kid's principal! What if something goes wrong with the two of you and he starts treating the kids bad?" She scoffs "It's just a simple dinner FP, you're making it sound as if it was something else, we are just going to talk" "So you are dressed like that just to "talk"?" "I'm a free woman! And I can wear whatever the hell I want!" "I know that! All I'm trying to say is that it's too much for just a simple dinner" "Are you doing this because you want to get back at me or something? Is that why you agree to go out with him?"

She rolls her eyes at that "You have to be kidding me! Do you really think that I'm doing all of this to try to hurt you?" "Well...I don't know, I mean...you are going out with him to "talk" when the truth is that you can talk to me, but every time I try to make a conversation with you, you can't say more than three words to me." "I know I screwed up! but I already told you how sorry I am for everything, but It's been a month since you came back, how long are you going to be mad at me?"  
"And what did you expect me to do? To run back to your arms and pretend that the last months never happened?" she says raising her voice "No, of course not, but-" "No "buts" FP! I've been through hell this year! With you and the farm and with Betty! And you think everything will be fine after a month? I can't just forgive you!"

"I know that, but why can't you at least talk to me?" He asked annoyed

"Because I hate you!" She yelled, he wasn't expecting that, "I hate that every time I get close to you I end up getting hurt, because I will never be your first choice, there's always something more important for you!, I hate the way you make me feel when you're close to me, I hate that you're the only one that makes me feel safe, I hate your stupid grin that make my legs go weak! I hate that you know me better than I know myself, and I hate the fact that I can't live without you!" "I hate you so much!" 

Tears are streaming down her face and she wipes them with her hand.

"And you don't think I hate you too?!" He yelled back, she's looking at him with wide eyes "I hate that I can't get you out of my head, no matter what! I hate that the best sleeps I ever had, are the ones I shared with you, because you're in my arms!, I hate that your eyes are the only ones that when I look at them, they make me calm immediately! I hate that I need your touch as much as I need to breath! And I hate that I'll rather die than not to have you in my life! So yes...I hate you too" 

He lost the battle against the tears too, they are looking at each other eyes trying so hard no to break completely in front of the other.

"And you know what's the worse part?" He says "That we both know that is not really "hate" what we feel...it's completely the opposite, but we're too stubborn to admit it."

He's breathing heavily, still looking at her, the eye contact doesn't break, he can't take it anymore, he shakes his head and walks towards her, he grabs her face with his hands and kisses her hard, he thinks that she's going to push him right away but she wrapped her arms around his neck so fast and she's pulling at his hair with so much force that he groans against her lips, one of his hands is on her back pulling her body close to his while the other one is on her hair, keeping her face glued to his. They pulled away to take a few deep breaths but his lips are on hers again just a few seconds later, he can't get enough of her, she can't get enough of him.

It feels so damn right. It's like when you put the last piece in a puzzle, that's when you realize that everything is in the place where it belongs, that you don't need anything more to finish it, that's how right this feels.

After many more kisses they finally pulled away, but they don't move from each other's embrace, her arms still lingering around his neck, her face resting on his shoulder while he buried his face in the crock of her neck, breathing her in. He starts pecking little kisses on her neck and trails them to her ear as he whispers softly "Don't go out with him, Please" His voice sounds with so much pain, he's literally pleading her not to go out with another man. 

Her grip on his neck tightened and she squeezes her eyes shut "I hate you" she whispers, the tears never abandoning her eyes "And I love you so much baby" he whispers back, pulling away a little so he can grab her face with his hands, he wipes away her tears with his thumbs and she open her eyes again looking directly into his eyes "I love you so fucking much Alice, please...please don't go out with him, let me be there for you, let me be the one that helps you, I know that I screwed up but I promise that I will make it up to you for the rest of my life...please" She can see the pain in his watery eyes, she knows that he's telling the truth, even if a part of her brain is still doubting, her heart is so ready to go all in with him, so she simply nods a little.

And with that he smiles a little and kisses her again, softer this time, his hands travel to her back, finding the zipper of her dress and pulls it down slowly, she let the dress fall to the floor and then she's pushing the flannel off his shoulders, he pins her against the kitchen counter as their kisses grow more passionate, his kisses moves to her neck, sucking at her pulse joint making her gasp, his hands find the back of her thighs and he picks her up, carrying her upstairs.

...........

She's on top of him, he's running his fingers through her bare back while her fingers run softly through his hair as she kisses him slowly, if they could they will stay like this forever, but their moment is interrupted by her phone ringing, she pulls away from his lips and reaches for her phone in her nightstand but not moving her body from his. 

She doesn't check who's calling, she just answers "Hello?" "Hey Alice, it's Holden" "Oh, Hi Holden" FP's fingers stopped moving in her back as he stares at her "I was just calling to tell you that I'm gonna be a little late tonight, I still have some work to do, I hope is not a problem" "Oh, about that uhm...I don't think I can't go out with you" Her eyes never leaving FP's while she speaks through the phone "Oh don't worry, if you are busy too we can rain check? Maybe next week?" She sighs "No is not that, it's just that...I was away for a while and I'm just trying to get back to how my life was before I left" "I totally get it, but maybe when you are feeling like yourself again, we can still go out? Have a cup of coffee maybe?" "I'm sorry but I don't think that's going to happen, I should have never agreed to go out with you in the first place, don't get me wrong, it has nothing to do with you, it's just that...I can't date someone new, when my heart has always belonged to the same man since I was seventeen, and I'm trying to make things right with him, because I know if that at least don't try, I will regret it my whole life, so I'm really sorry" she says while her nose rubs against FP's, his arms tightened around her, trying to pull her even closer to his body.

"Oh, I see, it's okay, you don't have to apologize, I understand" "I really hope things will work out with you two" She smiles at that and buries her face in his neck" "I think they will" "Bye Alice" "Bye" And with that she ends the call and puts her phone in her nightstand again, she returns her hands to his hair and smiles at him "Are you happy now?" He smiles back at her and rolls her onto the bed so he's now on top of her "Very happy" He runs his thumb though her cheek an puts her hair behind her ear "I love you so much Alice" her eyes watering again, she grabs his face and pulls him closer to her lips "I love you so much more FP" she says against his lips before she closes the small gap between them and letting their lips melt against each other.


End file.
